The present invention relates to a weighing arrangement such as a multihead weigher comprising an infeed or storage hopper (both to be named as infeed) for product material to be weighed, and at least one dosing mechanism for controlled conveying of product material portions from said infeed to a weighing system.
In weighing arrangements of this kind, it is known to use a dosing or batching mechanism comprising vibratory pans positioned as a trough for conveying product material from the infeed to the weighing system and to control the vibration in time and intensity in order to deliver a desired portion of product material to the weighing system. Such weighing arrangement can be used for a broad range of product materials, as long as the product materials can be conveyed by vibration in a sufficiently stable and organized manner. An alternative way of providing the delivery of desired portions of product material to a weighing system is to provide a screw conveyor in a tubular housing, which is suitable for controlled transport of particulate or pulverulent materials, such as e.g. known from EP 1 439 379. However, normal screw conveyors impose a relatively high mechanical influence on the product material. Such mechanical influence should, however, be avoided in connection with sensitive products. Thus, in connection with sensitive, sticky and/or flexible product materials, such as poultry, fish, fresh meat, marinated meat and corresponding lumpy and/or sticky materials, neither the vibrational nor the screw conveyor conveyance of the product material will be sufficiently stable, well-defined, and gentle, and will, thus, not be providing the required conveyance of these types of products.